Dragonball: Revolution
by fallout
Summary: The guardian of Earth Gohan. Aged into his fifties, granted power of unimaginable desruction. He know's of the end, the Revoultion. But a lone ship spirals towards Earth..who does it hold and what tidings does it bring? Rated 'R' for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: That Strange Feeling

Dragonball Revolution  
  
By Nic Gee a.k.a. CMDR_Fallout  
  
  
  
Intro/ Blurb  
  
NOTE: This fanfic is based on a timeline after DBZ. It does not go by the DBGT timeline but it has some things in it from the series. For example Pan, Super-Saiyan 4 etc. The first few sagas are actually the build up to the fallout of Earth, Namek etc and then the rest are the creation of the revolution. If you need to ask me about character ages and other stuff I may not have included just e-mail me at falledout@hotmail.com (I would also much appreciate any feedback. For example: any good points, bad points, your thoughts etc).  
  
Thank you and enjoy!  
  
The Earth has had many battles fought on it. It was the war grounds for many of its most deciding battles. Now the Earth's Special Forces have grown numerous and powerful protectors of Earth. The wise old warrior Gohan has taken the role of guardian of Earth under new rules; the Gods grant him enormous power. Alas, Gohan is only a vessel for this power, which is only used to keep the Earth intact for the foreseen battle. Gohan has been alerted to the God's vision and he is under strict word to keep what he has been told and to never use his power for it is too great to wield and will spell certain doom for planet Earth. The now retired Goku and Vegeta live with Gohan as mentors and guidance looking over the planet as councilors.  
  
A new adventure unfolds for Earth as a lone ship spirals it's way towards Earth holding a person which will spark a chain of events that will decide the fate of the universe to an ultimate end that will change everyone's lives. How it will happen, only the Gods know. And how it will end, only the Z fighters can determine. Prepare for the REVOLUTION!  
  
"Heir to the throne"  
  
1 Prologue  
  
The inside of the gravity room was dark. The warrior preferred the darkness, it helped him concentrate, helped him gather his thoughts. The gravity wasn't strong, just enough to get his muscles warmed up and help his power level rise. The red light from the controls beamed; 500G, that was perfect for any seasoned warrior to warm-up in. The warrior spun in the hostile environment, the stars outside lit up the small photo he held in his hand. His target to detain then return to his home planet. In the photo was a man, with spiky jet-black hair, a fierce look and he wore saiyan armour with a tail wrapped around it. "I'll find you, don't worry, I will find you", muttered the warrior. And his ship drew closer to Earth.  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: That strange feeling  
  
The island above Earth, now affectionately known as Kami's place after his passing was always quiet and peaceful. except for today; it was training day! And since the Tenkachi Budokai was on in about 2 weeks, it was imperative that Earths Special Forces trained. Over the years, the greatest martial arts tournament in the world has turned out to be the greatest martial arts tournament in the universe. Competitors came from all over the universe including Namek and the heavens. The planet of Namek has produced some of the most powerful warriors, and the last tournament was actually won by a Namek. His name was Master Goro; Namek's most experienced and strongest fighter. He defeated Trunks in a technical knockout when he threw an uppercut to the face, which scarred Trunks. The saiyan warrior was cleared from the ring and Goro won.  
  
This year would be different, Trunks knew he would face Goro again if Goten didn't. But his training was delayed due to his responsibilities as a father and master. Trunks, with the aid of Goten is training his eldest son Bosta. The kid was excellent, no, better than excellent, he was flawless. At the age of fifteen he had surpassed Trunks' power 5 times at that same age.  
  
Trunks waited patiently, his dark blue gi moving in the breeze as Bosta sped towards him at super sonic speed, but it wasn't that fast, well not to Trunks that is. Bosta's purple, neck length, slicked back hair wavered in the air as he readied a huge swing to plant in his father's face. He swung, missed but then let loose with a flurry of punches and kicks at Trunks, which were easily blocked. Bosta kept at it, raising his power level so his punches hit harder and faster. Trunks admitted to himself, that he was laid back, but in any case he couldn't let his guard drop because Bosta was extremely fast and accurate and would easily hit him if the chance arose. Trunks grew impatient then threw a punch at Bosta, a mild punch, nothing too hard. Bosta blocked the hit, propelled himself backward with the energy from the punch and continued to stretch both hands forward, charging an energy blast. He quickly re-considered this when he sensed Goten moving in. In a hurry Bosta cancelled the blast then swung a kick behind him that was met by Goten's knee, blocking the attack, but Goten forgot to block the punch which appeared right in front of him. The punch made him fall back away from Bosta, only due to surprise not pain. Bosta quickly put himself in the centre of both Trunks and Goten. He then crossed his arms over his chest, touching both shoulders. Bosta powered up then screamed out, unleashing invisible energy. A small dust storm encircled Bosta then quickly exploded outwards, which moved Goten and Trunks backwards. Goku taught the attack to him when having to fight numerous foes. In all the chaos, Bosta sped up to Goten's side. Bosta thought that Goten hadn't seen him, Goten was looking straightforward, and he was going to get him good. Suddenly in one fast movement, like a frogs tongue grasping a fly, Goten grabbed Bosta out of the air, placed his hand onto his chest and sent him into the sky by firing a weak energy blast. Bosta flew up into the air but immediately stopped with his limbs out stretched and the sound of exploding wind echoing the platform. "That's enough for now Bosta", Trunks hollered, "come down, we'll take a break".  
  
"Yeah.ok, comin' down". The young half-saiyan hovered down to a soft landing and dusted his black gi off. Kami's place was a training ground for today, the sparring session is just one happening on the giant platform.  
  
Gohan watched over his grandchildren Miko and Erca. The two boys were Pan's and her husband Charlie's. The two of them sure were dedicated fighters. They even had their saiyan tails attached. Pan let them make up their own minds to whether or not they are removed.  
  
Miko was about five years old and Erca ten. They were basically twins, they both looked like Gohan though; they had the same short black hair, the same determined eyes and the same attitude. The boys were also unusually disciplined for their age.  
  
The two boys sparred together all the time, but Erca is always the winner, his power is much larger because he already has the ability to transform into a super-saiyan. Miko hasn't actually been able to transform yet, but he is just on the edge of it. Goku noticed it the other day when he was trying to teach him the Kaioken so he could get an advantage over his brother. Little Miko powered up; he was holding the energy when suddenly his hair and eyes flashed bright yellow and Goku felt Miko's power increase dramatically for a split second. Unfortunately Miko couldn't hold the power so he fainted, but Goku knew that Miko was ready to transform.  
  
Erca and Miko sparred; they were fighting at an incredible speed. Miko was controlling the session with combinations of punches and kicks. The power from each hit could be felt from a couple of metres away. It spread out from the two boys like an explosion. Erca blocked each hit; unleashing built up energy in the attacks, which dispersed outwards. The boys power levels were going up as they fought harder, Gohan could sense it. He guessed that Miko's power level was between about five hundred thousand and six hundred and fifty thousand, and Erca's was between seven hundred thousand and one million, but he wasn't exactly sure. In any case their power levels were quite large. This was something on the increase; the power levels of new born are higher depending on the parents. Gohan snapped out of his thought as he sensed the boys power levels rising even higher. Miko had stopped his little onslaught on his older brother and was now standing back, hunched over, fists clenched. He was giving out a low roar as a white aura exploded around him and the energy lifted his hair. Erca was doing the same except on a smaller scale; the aura around him just wavered around him.  
  
"Boys, keep your power down", bellowed the fifty year old Gohan, "we don't want to destroy anything now, do we?"  
  
"Yes grandpa Gohan", replied Miko, as his aura dissipated into the air.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you blasting Bosta off the platform again" chuckled Erca, "you were so crazy to think you could hit me with that Kamehameha wave while I was moving so fast".  
  
Gohan reminisced to that day about two months ago. Erca had just turned into a super-saiyan a few days before and was learning to control the transformation. Miko and Erca were sparring, Erca decided to power-up into his super-saiyan form. Of course Miko was a little jealous and so the little guy powered-up to his max which is probably around two million or just over. Erca was darting around the place, taunting Miko to hit him with a blast. Miko may be disciplined, but Miko is also five years old. He charged up a Kamehameha wave and fired it at his brother. Erca was a super- saiyan; the blast didn't even scratch him. As soon as the blast was close, he just moved out of the way using his super speed and the blast collided with Bosta sending him into the air, off Kami's place!  
  
Bosta was alright, just a little shaken up, as not too many people expect an energy blast with that much energy flying around in a sparring session. So the boys were told not to raise their power levels too high when sparring. They could only raise it to a high level when no one is around or they are actually fighting, which is never.  
  
"Yeah, I can still remember Bosta's face" said Miko with a laugh, "but you made me do it!"  
  
"How did I!" yelled Erca. Miko's aura exploded around him, and he flew forward his brother. The bright white wash of energy trailing behind him was like a fluorescent light. The two youngest fighters were at it again, exchanging hits. Gohan just watched, shaking his head. The aged warrior still had his youthful looks though. Gohan still had his short spiky hair, and he still wore the purple gi with the Namek cape on. Gohan looked around Kami's place, then noticed something: where was Vegeta?  
  
* * *  
  
The warrior floated back to the floor, controlling himself under the force of 500G's. He felt the strain of the gravity on his shoulders, he decided he better turn the gravity off and prepare for landing. He walked over to the controls and pressed a large red button. A giant weight lifted off the warrior's shoulders, and then the powerful surrounding lights illuminated the room. He squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden light change. The light reflected off the metallic insides of the gravity chamber.  
  
The warrior walked past a reflective metal support on the side of the gravity room. His image flashed on the metal; a man of average height, his tight black training gear and black hair drowning out his obvious light complexion. The warrior's figure had a plain Gothic appearance to it. He walked across the room to the door on the other side, the rhythmic sound of his heavy boots clicking on the floor echoed in the room. The thick metal door hissed open when the warrior pressed the release switch. When he walked into the room he quickly looked around the cockpit; two single seats up front near all the brightly lit controls and panels and a table to the side with a suit of body armour on it and a communicator. The warrior's figure marched over to the armour and put it on. This armour was no ordinary armour; it was heavy armour, designed to withstand the most powerful attacks while protecting the wearer. The metallic buckles clicked closed and the warrior picked up the communicator, which was a scouter. He could sense other peoples power levels, so this scouter is really only for communication purposes for his trip.  
  
The warrior walked over to the front viewing screen and surveyed the view in front of him. He looked at the planet in front of him. The green patterns of land on a blue background kept getting closer. This was it, he was going to find his target and he knew it was not going to be hard.  
  
* * *  
  
"You have to train if you want to have a chance at this tournament" Vegeta complained to his youngest grandson Clyde.  
  
"Well, I'll train tomorrow" Clyde replied.  
  
"But you said that yesterday" said Vegeta. Clyde was Bosta's younger brother. He was aged twelve, but had the attitude of an eighteen-year-old. Clyde wasn't always like this, ever since he could transform into a super- saiyan he became lazy. This happened about two years ago when his best friend was hit by a car and killed. Clyde became enraged and transformed. The memory was clear as day when he wanted to recall it.  
  
A hot summer's day it was. Clyde and his long life friend Gary had just finished a long and tiring session of basketball with the other local boys. Clyde should have been training instead he was out showing off to the local girls how he plays basketball. They wandered home along the side of the road with the sun beating down on them like some sort of torturing machine. Gary slowly withdrew further into the road, and it happened. A driver, changing a CD in his car, not looking hit Gary at 100km/h. No one could have survived. Clyde watched the lifeless body of the boy, which was walking next to him only seconds ago. An overwhelming pain surged through his body and he transformed. And for some unfortunate twist of fate, the same pain emerges every time he transforms.  
  
After getting over his friends death, he never trained and everyone assumed it was because of the death so they just left him. But Clyde never trained, or rarely did, and he wondered why he lost so many tournaments. He was stronger than Erca, but only just, so the idea was to wait until Erca caught up and Trunks thinks he will start training again.  
  
Clyde didn't even dress like a fighter; he wore brown cargo shorts with a basketball singlet. Clyde even wore a hat over the top of his black parted hair. It was exactly the same style as Trunks as he was a kid except it came down past his ears. Even though he didn't train, Clyde enjoyed playing basketball and baseball, only because he could beat everyone at it by using his strength as a saiyan.  
  
Clyde just lay down on the floor of Kami's place taking in the sun's rays. Vegeta just looked at his grandson in disappointment then walked away sighing to himself.  
  
It happened so suddenly, a ship exploded from the clouds and rocketed across the sky. All the fighters looked up at once at the streaking mass. A spherical looking ship blasted with the intensity of a bomb, and the fiery trail it left was spellbinding. "What the hell" exclaimed Gohan. He quickly concentrated on the ship trying to sense any life on it. He found one, with an oddly familiar power. It wasn't strong though, but the person could easily be a fighter just controlling their power level to avoid detection.  
  
Gohan saw where it was landing and took the initiative.  
  
"Miko, Erca and Clyde stay here."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Clyde, "I'm coming too"  
  
"No, stay here" Gohan said sternly, "the rest of you come with me"  
  
"I'll stay and mind the kids, I'm too old for this" Goku explained.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta, you coming?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, just to take a look" Vegeta replied. The fighters all flew off in the direction of where the ship landed. The clouds and scenery screamed past them at a hypersonic speed, their white aura trails printed the skies above the trees and mountains. The fighters slowed down as they approached for a landing.  
  
"This doesn't feel right, something bad is in that ship, I swear it," exclaimed Goten  
  
"Keep your cool" Gohan said while he landed, "as protectors of Earth we have to find out who or what is in that ship" And then he saw it. As his feet touched the ground beneath him, the hulking mass was right in front of them. It had made an ungraceful landing in a clearing, but had managed to collect some trees with its extreme touchdown. The ship was a massive black sphere with tiny windows situated around the middle diameter of it. Another smaller half-sphere poked out from the side with a large window on it, obviously the cockpit. Trunks motioned for Goten to move forward with him to inspect the ship that confronted them. The two half-saiyans moved forward, taking small steps at a time. Trunks kept moving forward but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes fixed on the door etched to the side of the star craft. The hatch on the side hissed open revealing the black innards of the ship. Everyone was motionless. Like an audience waiting for the show to begin, the fighters waited for their mysterious visitor to emerge.  
  
A black figure stepped out from the ship and onto the retractable stairs. The steam cleared from the airlock and the person was revealed. A young man of average height, just a bit under. He had jet-black armour, tight jet- black undergarments including boots and gauntlets. The man also had jet- black hair. It was irregular and spiky in all directions. The warrior now it seemed had a device attached to his ear that had an extension, which went in front of his eye. It was a green transparent screen, no doubt a scouter.  
  
The warrior scanned the five people in front of him. He then held up a photo of a person, looked at the photo, looked up at one of the guys in the crowd, then smiled an evil smile. 


	2. Chapter 2: King Vegeta

Chapter 2: King Vegeta  
  
Its really funny when you think your such a big brave man, then suddenly you just turn to a pile of quivering shit from something that probably isn't even threatening, but from such a build-up, the thing seems as hostile as a rabid dog. In Trunks' case and the rest of the fighters, this was about right. They all stood motionless, speechless, almost like statues. Why were they scared of him? Most likely because he was from another planet and they don't know anything about him.  
  
And in the human (and saiyan) tradition of finding an equal living creature, the trend is to blast it to bits, or at least show some kind of aggression towards it. The fighter's still stood there paralysed, until Trunks straightened himself up. He stood up straight, his arms flexed, his muscles now bulging and he looked straight at the visitor. Trunks' face tensed, he narrowed a frowning face, and the scar from Goro on his left cheek made him look quite menacing. Trunks' short pony tail and long fringe played in the air. He looked extremely imposing and if the visitor was scared, he definitely didn't show it. The black clad man just walked forward calmly off the stairs while placing the photo in his armour pocket. He kept looking straight, at something though. "Hey, hey mister" Trunks exclaimed, "where are you going?" The man suddenly stopped, but Trunks kept his composure except he wasn't ready for an attack. A black hand exploded through the air, pushing Trunks away about five metres. "All of you wannabes stay out of my way" barked the man. His voice was cold and husky, "I only have dealings with this man". The black clad man looked straight at his target. There were five of them there, Trunks and Goten at the front, Bosta and Gohan in the middle and. Vegeta at the back of the group. He was looking at Vegeta!  
  
The air in front of the imposer suddenly flickered and Trunks appeared. He looked down on the unwelcome man. "Back off" Trunks said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, alright" the man sarcastically laughed. The two stood facing each other, staring, trying to make the other back off. "Trunks" a voice bellowed. It was Vegeta, "stand down" he commanded his son like a disobedient dog. Trunks' head flicked up in amazement, but he obeyed his father and stepped to the side. Vegeta calmly walked towards the visitor. The two stood at equal height, their eyes fixed on each other's and the black clad man still had his evil smile whereas Vegeta's face was blank. "Who are you and what do you want?" Vegeta politely asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't get over it. I've finally come across King Vegeta. This is amazing, your like a god to me, except your going to be quite dead in a few minutes. This isn't easy for me, but it's essential for the survival of our bloodline" the man spoke with the cold of a thousand winters.  
  
As soon as he finished everyone stood in astonishment. Did this guy think he was invincible or something, did he know he was facing saiyans here, five of them, all capable of transforming?  
  
"Know one's gonna hurt grandpa" yelled Bosta. He let out a roar and his aura erupted around him in a gold tint. Bosta's hair suddenly exploded into a glowing gold shade and his eyes transformed into a green colour. Bosta had turned himself into a super-saiyan, the most feared warrior in the universe. He leapt forward in front of Vegeta in a defensive stance, ready to fight. The man in black almost fell over backwards when he saw the teenager transform. He thought Vegeta was the only saiyan on Earth, what if they were all saiyans capable of transformation? In any case, he sensed the boy's power and it was nothing compared to his own. The man laughed "very brave of you kid, not many people would try and take me on especially with such a weak power level" Bosta didn't stand down, he wasn't easily intimidated. The boy was much like his grandfather; fearless, aggressive and proud. Vegeta's hand came down onto his shoulder and Bosta knew what that meant. He powered down; the gold aura disappearing and his hair changing back to the regular bluey purple colour. Bosta walked off next his father who was watching the whole scene, ready to blast the visitor back to where he came from.  
  
"Okay tough guy, from the beginning" Vegeta demanded. He definitely hadn't lost his way with people, Vegeta knew how to talk to anyone he didn't like and it always worked.  
  
"Excuse me for my rudeness, I am Zeta. I suppose you are pondering my brashness but I must be quick for my superiors do not tolerate unpunctual servants. I am Vegeta's distant cousin, but I couldn't be bothered explaining why, I can hardly remember myself. To you Earthlings I would be twenty earth years old. I come from a distant planet but was able to get here in just over two weeks with my ship, custom built by my King's personal technicians. That young man, who transformed then, is no doubt a saiyan hmmm. Interesting, now that I sense the rest of you, you are saiyans too, most interesting. My superiors have misjudged my mission, which I will tell you of"  
  
"I come from the planet Barados, far from this pathetic floating rock. The government system on my planet still runs in your name Vegeta. Barados is the new planet Vegeta, founded by king Barados the III. You may have thought our race to be extinct but we are thriving and becoming more powerful than ever. They continued using your's and my bloodline for the royalty Vegeta. Our most powerful sensors detected you on Earth and we have since been waiting either for a powerful enough fighter to take you on or until you die. The latter never seemed to come so I was sent. I am considered the third most powerful on Barados, the acting King and his personal bodyguard surpass me. And since I was the last of my bloodline, the acting king proposed I destroy you to succeed in power. Of course they thought this was a suicide mission because they all still fear you Vegeta. This saiyan race all believe you are still the strongest of our kind. Even though you are quite old, I still find hard to believe that you pose a threat.  
  
My mission: to take your body back to my planet where they will announce me King of Barados. Now, I have the major details out of the way, do you have any questions?"  
  
The Earth's Special Forces just stood there in silence. The visitor, now revealing his name as Zeta, let out the details of his mission. The facts started to sink in, but they all seemed too trivial.  
  
"So, your telling me," Vegeta started "that you've come here to destroy an old man, take his body back to your superiors and then claim the throne"  
  
Zeta nodded at Vegeta while he evilly grinned at him.  
  
"That's a load of shit kid. The saiyan race is dead, there are no pure blooded warriors left"  
  
"You think we are all dead?" Zeta sighed.  
  
"If you're pure blooded saiyan, where's your tail?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I had it removed before I came here, so I don't have any weaknesses, I see you kept yours" Zeta answered. Vegeta had opted to keep his tail, as a sign of his saiyan heritage and also because it is essential for his ultimate transformation. The tail truly is the source of a saiyans true power. Except with most good things, it has it's down sides. A saiyan's tail is the weak point, if it is squeezed, the saiyan will go extremely weak. Vegeta kept his tail wrapped around his waist to avoid it being squeezed or stepped on. The old saiyan warrior still looked like a formidable opponent in his late seventies. Vegeta had decided to wear a loose fitting orange gi, much like Goku's. His body was riddled with old battle scars and the like.  
  
"So Vegeta, you wanna get started?" Zeta asked, "I really don't want to wait around"  
  
"You can have the throne you little shit, I'll participate in no fight" Vegeta retaliated.  
  
"That's not possible, the King wants to see your miserable body before they give me the throne"  
  
"It's not going to happen" Vegeta's voice grew louder "You'll have to do without the th-"  
  
The last word was cut short as Zeta sped forward and planted a punch in Vegeta's gut. Zeta held it there, as Vegeta's eyes bulged like balloons blowing up. A sickening gurgle left his mouth, along with some spit and blood. Trunks, Goten and Bosta were already flying towards Zeta, ready to defend Vegeta. Gohan stood still, knowing as Guardian of Earth, that he cannot take the offensive in any situation unless he wants to lose his position.  
  
The three fighters blasted forward using their energy to boost them at a super-sonic speed, except it wasn't enough, Zeta had sensed them as soon as they left the ground. In his mind, he felt three dull thuds moving fast and closing in. Goten arrived first, flying towards Zeta's back. He struck with a kick, but Zeta's left hand spun behind him and grabbed the attacking leg of Goten. Zeta twisted his body, facing Goten and while still holding his leg he landed a punch in Goten's gut. And at the same time, Trunks flew in from the back but was quickly put back in his place by a swift kick from Zeta, which connected with his head. Trunks fell backwards about ten metres, with his face twisted in pain. Goten also flew backwards, holding his stomach. They both fell to the ground absolutely stunned by the ferocity of the hits. Vegeta gasped for air, the aged warrior was not in a fighting state at the moment and obviously wasn't ready for such a hit. Zeta stood still, looking over the three fallen warriors. "Pathetic", he said "do you actually think you will be able to stop me from getting what I want you li-". Zeta's words were cut short, as he sensed Bosta moving in, the one that had previously transformed. Bosta's efforts were in vain. The fifteen-year-old flew forward at the invader, ready to attack. His power rose with the screaming of his voice and then he swung his left arm through the air and thought, yes I've got him. Bosta's happy thought was quickly extinguished as his hand past through Zeta. Actually, an after-image of Zeta. Zeta had moved to the right just a bit and waited for Bosta to come, he then quickly raised his knee into Bostas face. Bosta's head snapped back from the hit and almost just as quickly Zeta's elbow came down onto his back, sending him half a metre into the ground. The sound of a body piercing through earth is a satisfying one, only for the victor of course. You know you've scored a massive hit, unless the receiver of the hit is quite strong, but in this case, Bosta couldn't handle the immense power of the hit and actually burrowing into the ground, so he just passed-out.  
  
By this time, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta had risen to their feet. Zeta noticed this and looked at them.  
  
"I only want to fight Vegeta, just stay out of our fight and you won't get hurt" Trunks quickly noticed his son lying in the ground. His body lay there motionless with soil and rocks piled on top of him. Trunks' worst fears were quickly put aside as he sensed his son's power level and then saw him move his right arm. Trunks ran over to the ditch, which his son lay in and plucked him out by his gi and slumped him over his shoulder. Bosta let out a groan then a heavy cough, which brought up some blood. Trunks walked slowly passed Zeta, and marched over to Goten and Vegeta placed his son down on the ground where he could recover. Trunks bowed his head in dark anger.  
  
"You coward" Trunks said through gritted teeth. His back was turned to Zeta. He was breathing hard. Hard, deep, angry breaths, then he quickly snapped around. "You take pride in striking young boys, well if your looking to fight, you've picked the wrong planet". At that last word, Trunks powered-up to his super-saiyan one form, followed by Goten. Zeta gasped, their power levels took a huge leap. But they still were no match for Zeta's power.  
  
Trunks' ponytail was spiky and his fringe stood up on end out to the side with the super-saiyan aura all around him while Goten looked much like Goku, his hair was spike straight up. They both could easily transform to super-saiyan three form and wipe Zeta away, but that would take time. Trunks pondered on this thought, he could also fuse with his friend Goten to become Gotenks. Just to show of some power. Zeta would never stand a chance against Gotenks, when present he is the second most powerful being, next to Gogeta, the fused form of Goku and Vegeta. Trunks scratched his thoughts, because Zeta wouldn't give them the time, he was in a hurry.  
  
"Boys" came Vegeta's voice "stop, I will fight him, so stand down"  
  
"But father, you can't, he will not have any mercy" Trunks exclaimed  
  
"No grandfather, please let my dad fight" Bosta quickly spoke out as he stood up next to Vegeta "or let Goten fight, they are both as powerful as each other"  
  
Zeta stood watching impatiently, waiting for them to make up their minds, "come on fools, I haven't all day you know" he said.  
  
"No my friends, I will fight, now move aside, this will get a little messy". Vegeta moved away from the small group and stood still, staring at Zeta. Gohan still looked on, now knowing a fight will take place between Vegeta and Zeta. He worried that Vegeta may lose due to his old age, even though he is stronger than Zeta. A few well place hits to Vegeta and he will be gone.  
  
"I will fight you" announced Vegeta. 


	3. Chapter 3: Maximum Power

Chapter 3: Maximum power  
  
The fighters stood still, overcome by Vegeta accepting the stranger's challenge. The scene was deadly silent. Vegeta stood up tall separated from the group. The clearing was full of dust and fallen trees from the landing. The brown patchy ground would occasionally spur to life from a gust of wind picking up dust and rolling it over the fighters boots. Trunks, Goten and Bosta all stood behind Vegeta about two metres ready to spring into action if any foul play was to be present. Trunks' cold blue eyes pierced into Zeta's, he was warning him to watch his back. Zeta just stared straight back then turned his attention towards his target. The invading warrior was a menacing sight. His whole body was clad in jet-black armour save for his face, which beamed out from the shadowy figure.  
  
"Okay then" Zeta said to Vegeta "lets get this show under way". As he said this he un-clipped his scouter with his right arm and quickly threw it to the ground. The transparent screen along with its earpiece skidded along the ground. Vegeta still stood strong; his old battle instincts telling him to stay put and let Zeta make the first move.  
  
"A scouter huh?" Vegeta exclaimed "haven't seen one of these things for years. Nifty little devices in my time, very useful but not as useful as the real way of detecting power levels" Zeta scorned at this remark. How dare Vegeta accuse him of not knowing such a basic technique as sensing another person's life force.  
  
"If you're implying that I can't sense a power level, well your mighty wrong about that old man!" Zeta answered, "I can sense your power levels easily, my scouter is only for communication purposes. And by my calculations, you're not as strong as I thought. You're all actually quite weak!" Vegeta couldn't believe this guy; he couldn't even work out that their power levels were being suppressed.  
  
"I suppose you haven't considered that we're hiding our true power, you fool" Vegeta calmly said. He then thought how much this so-called distant cousin resembled him when he himself was young. Zeta was very headstrong and full of determination as was Vegeta when he was at that age. Zeta suddenly weighed the thought. Could Vegeta be telling the truth? How could he, Zeta, heir to the throne miss such a detail? No matter he thought, the other saiyans will stay out of this fight and everything will be fine.  
  
Behind Vegeta, Trunks was having words with his best friend Goten. "Listen Goten" Trunks started, "this fight doesn't seem right. This new threat is shrewd. I don't believe him to be a true saiyan warrior. He will definitely have a way out of this if something was to go wrong" Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
"What shall we do if anything is to go amiss Trunks? Are we just going to step in, I don't believe that to be honourable" he asked. Trunks looked at his younger friend. He had known him all his life and been through thick and thin with him. They both respected each other equally and are now the prime protectors of Earth. Goten was always very mischievous as a younger boy along with Trunks, but he always had a quality about him, which most likely came from his father Goku. Goten always honoured a fight between two people no matter how dodgy it may seem.  
  
"Goten, you may stay back if you wish, but if something is not as it should, I shall step in and defend my father"  
  
"So will I" answered Goten "I've never let you fight alone, and I won't break that trend today"  
  
Vegeta still stood perfectly still, waiting for Zeta to move. He started psyching himself inside, getting ready to power up into his ultimate form. He willed all his energy to be ready to release. This was the perfect chance to do that. No evidence was shown that power was building up, well it actually wasn't being built up. The power was being readied to be exerted. This allowed for a quicker and more efficient transformation.something he learned off Goku. Of all the people in the world, he actually learned something of the person he used to long to destroy.  
  
"Trunks, Goten, Bosta!" Vegeta suddenly boomed. "Move away from this area now!" The three fighters obeyed the old warrior and flew backwards, slowly still facing the fight area. They moved off only about twenty-metres then rose high in the air to get a better view. Gohan was still watching the stand off between the two saiyans. Vegeta's eyes flicked over to him and he knew what he wanted. Gohan suddenly disappeared, more to the point; disappeared from the untrained eye. He used his super-speed and instantly moved next to Trunks in the sky and said nothing.  
  
Zeta smiled. An evil smile of satisfaction because he finally had his way. He was now facing the one his whole planet fears, alone. A real challenge for him that will prove he is the true ruler of Planet Barados.  
  
"Lets do it" Zeta whispered to himself. The young saiyan suddenly moved. He separated his legs to steady himself. His feet were then forced into the ground for added support. The ground crunched under his feet. Zeta hunched over a bit and then looked at Vegeta with a frown on his face. His arms came out to the side; fists clenched and arms upright in a weight lifting position. Zeta's arms were at stomach level and then it happened. Every muscle tightened in his body and a murmur started to rise from his mouth. The noise became louder and louder. Zeta's arms bulged. His biceps blew up like balloons. The forearms of each arm also bulged out with the clenching of his fists. Zeta's legs; calves, hamstrings and quads all suddenly flexed into an enormous size. Veins atop his forehead, muscles of each arm and leg suddenly showed. His murmuring sound became louder. An aura suddenly swirled around Zeta's body. It was the sign his power was increasing dramatically for it moved all the dust and soil from beneath him and blew it outwards more. The aura was white and was becoming more intense with every raise of Zeta's voice. It was like a bending transparent shield around him, it reminded the fighters about the look of smoke or haze on the horizon on a hot day. The fighter's could feel the energy building around the area; it was like a shadow creeping over them. The sudden rise of power didn't fade Vegeta though. He still stood there with a curious look on his face. Zeta's hair started to waver around and fade from gold to black. His eyes also began to change from black to green; the effect was like someone switching a light on and off.  
  
"I haven't done my full transformation in ages" he thought to himself, "this will rock their world.literately" The shadow of Zeta's power grew extremely big, extremely fast.  
  
Then, his transformation happened. The loud groan suddenly turned into a scream of rage. Zeta lifted his body to the sky, looking to the heavens, eyes closed and mouth opened wide. His arms outstretched and his whole body flexed. The screaming filled the near by mountains, then came the eruption of power. Zeta's hair exploded upwards in a golden colour followed by the segments of the Earth being ripped from the surface. All different sizes, being torn from the immense power that was being wielded. The rocks and other debris exploded while they rose from all the pressure, which surrounded Zeta.  
  
Vegeta looked on in amazement, he had underestimated the boys power. It was definitely a force of great power. But he knew Zeta hadn't finished powering up yet. For the final thing happened. A giant flash of gold energy, followed by an enormous sphere of energy, which spread outwards from Zeta's aura. Such was the power that it carved a giant crater underneath the fighter with such ferocity that it sent out debris in all directions. The hole spread out stopped suddenly and the remaining energy of the sphere spanned out not quite as fierce but it still took some trees with it. Zeta still screamed, willing as much power as he could muster, and then his voice started to fade from the ear and then ceased.  
  
The Z fighters looked upon the carnage that lay waste to the land right underneath them. They couldn't believe how powerful this stranger was. "How it this possible?" Trunks asked, "if I'm sensing this right, the power given off is more than my third transformation."  
  
"Same here" Goten stuttered "I wonder what he looks like?" Bosta just hovered in the air, almost speechless. His father had powered up to his max before and Bosta couldn't believe what he felt. This was completely different. Zeta's power was at least ten million stronger. Gohan wasn't fazed by the sudden increase, this was expected and he knew who would win.  
  
On ground level, Vegeta had created an energy barrier around himself for protection from the flying debris and dust. He stood silent, and his old curiosity was awoken. He wanted to know what the boy looked like after transforming because he was surely stronger than Trunks and Goten. Vegeta waited still, patiently for the dust to clear. A slight whirring noise could be heard from the thick of the cloud. Vegeta guessed it to be Zeta's aura. The stand off continued while the dust settled, then suddenly a slight gold tinge could be made out in the brown cloud.  
  
It grew a bit bigger and someone came into view. The figure floated above a giant crater made in the ground. It was large, and still smoking from the energy, which carved it out. The figure's aura was gold and it surrounded his whole body. His arms hung loosely by his sides, except the muscles were large and tight. The biceps of the arms bulged, so did every other muscle on the figure's body. His chest looked as though it could explode any second by the size of it. Even though the man's body bulged to the max, much like an ascended saiyan's, the armour still fit perfectly, must be a self adjusting one thought Vegeta. The hair was now twice to three times it's original length, it hung in the air and spiked out in all different directions. The hair was also a bright gold colour, quite the opposite of its normal colour. Vegeta looked into the man's eyes and also saw the change; they were now aqua green and very calm, his eyebrows were also transformed into his hair's colour.  
  
Vegeta now saw Zeta standing before him in all his glory. Powered up to the max and ready to fight. Vegeta deduced that Zeta must be at the second super saiyan transformation (not including the ascended saiyan form). His power level would be uncountable and it was unusually high for the transformation he was in for it was higher than a saiyan's third transformation. Zeta must have trained extremely hard to reach this sort of power.  
  
"Well, you have finally seen my most powerful form, I will let you do what you must to prepare for battle.now hurry" Zeta exclaimed. His voice was a little calmer and less cold than before, but his eyes still pierced like giant swords.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Up on Kami's lookout the boys still train, while Goku stands at the edge watching down below, sensing the battle which will take place. He waits, putting all his concentration into getting a view of the scene. Goku was once the most powerful warrior in the world, well he technically still was because his second son Goten hadn't surpassed him it. But he probably couldn't beat Goten because he himself was old and probably wouldn't last long. He was still held in high regard by all that knew him, for he has sacrificed himself on many occasions to save the Earth from certain doom.  
  
He reminisced back many decades ago when his brother Radditz came to Earth to find him and destroy everyone there. It was that day when Goku found out he was one of the last of his kind; the saiyan race. Radditz kidnapped Goku's son when he found out how much his brother had changed; he wanted to protect the Earth! So Radditz ordered his younger brother to bring hundred dead people to him unless he wants to see his son dead. This didn't faze Goku, as he enlisted the help of Piccolo who was at the time his enemy. Goku sacrificed himself to rid the world of Radditz. He held him while Piccolo charged up an attack to destroy them both.  
  
Goku also remembered the fight on Planet Namek against Freeza. The one being which triggered his super saiyan powers at the expense of his best friend Krillen. The changeling, once finding out it was impossible to destroy the now super saiyan Goku, used an energy blast to destroy the planet's core thus making it unstable. The planet eventually exploded and Goku made it just in time. He floated off into space in a battered space pod, not knowing where he was going.  
  
He suddenly remembered the horrible time against Cell. The monster created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. The insane man had fused the cells of the greatest fighters in the universe to create an ultimate being to destroy the planet. Goku, after admitting defeat to Cell, thrust his own son into the fray. Gohan was a little stronger than his father but didn't have enough to destroy Cell until he started torturing Gohan's friends and then brutally killed Android 16. The effect was instantaneous; Gohan went beyond a super saiyan to a much higher level, balancing out speed and power. Gohan easily had Cell on his knees begging for mercy. Except the creature started a process of self-destruct that would wipe Earth out of the solar system. Goku stepped in and teleported Cell to King Kai's planet with himself where he blew up.  
  
Goku truly was the Earth's greatest fighter and saviour. The old saiyan still wore his trademark outfit, an orange gi with a blue undershirt. The wind on top of the lookout calmly brought him back to the present and to his current task.  
  
"What the hell" he suddenly blurted out, "is that possible" As Goku said it, the whole ground seemed to be shaking and then a sudden power was sensed by all the warriors of the lookout. It was Zeta's power that had reached them, his power was enormous.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta's composure was still calm, he could take this boy. All he had to do was avoid any hits and he'll be fine.  
  
"You should have kept your tail fool" Vegeta yelled, "if you had kept it you would have the ultimate power" Zeta just looked at him through his cold green eyes.  
  
"What, you mean your gonna turn into a giant monkey" Zeta laughed "well, if you wish old man"  
  
Vegeta had enough of this child, he would show him the true power of the saiyan race.  
  
"Just watch, the power of my tail unleashed!" Vegeta yelled. And with that he started to power-up.  
  
Vegeta readied himself in the same position that Zeta was in; legs out, arms bent, fists clenched. Except he stood up straighter. The old saiyan uncurled his tail slowly, and let it hang in mid-air. His transformation was much quicker for he was ready to do it.  
  
Vegeta tensed his muscles and a huge explosion surrounded him in a terrifying eruption of dust and rocks. All the space from twenty metres in was torn up and destroyed. A scream of rage filtered out of the giant dust cloud. The scream of Vegeta. Then came the transformation; Vegeta could barely be seen in all the carnage, but he stood there on a pillar of rock in the centre of a crater. His aura spread out wide and was extremely violent towards anything it touched. His fists were clenched but his muscles didn't bulge out like Zeta's, they just flexed and looked a tad bigger. Another huge screamed could be heard that rocked the island they were on so ferociously that it almost collapsed under the pressure. Huge cracks split around the crater that Vegeta made. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Vegeta's body and it was growing. The light was blinding, it started to move out slowly in all directions, Zeta was forced to cover his eyes from the light's intensity. Then the light unexpectedly shot out in all directions covering most of the island in a second and then there was silence. The violent shakes stopped, the light had dissipated and the dust had lifted. All that could be heard was a faint whirring noise.  
  
It was Vegeta. He stood there; arms by his sides, flexed and his fists clenched. He stood up straight, a gold aura surrounding him. The pillar of rock crumbled as he lifted himself by flying over the crater and onto solid ground. Zeta looked up at his foe and almost shit himself. The now transformed Vegeta stood for all to see. No longer was there an orange gi on him. Zeta still stared at Vegeta's new look. He couldn't believe it. Could this be the power of a saiyan's tail?  
  
Vegeta had longer hair now. The colour remained black except it grew down to shoulder length. The side burns were longer and the back grew down and sat on his shoulders. The orange gi was no more, and it its place was fur. Red brown fur. It covered his whole body expect face, hands and spots on his chest where his breast and abdominal muscles stuck out. His legs were covered in dark aqua green pants, which were rather tight. They went all the way down his legs where they met a pair of boots.  
  
Zeta looked into Vegeta's eyes and also saw a change. His eyes were no longer black, they were a pale, ghostly yellow colour. They looked at Zeta like a lion, but what surrounded them was what made him look even more imposing. Vegeta's eye rims had a thin red line traced around them, like someone used a red marker pen around them. Zeta stood up straight again, keeping his composure.  
  
The two saiyans now powered-up to their maximum stood facing each other waiting for the other to move first.  
  
"Ok" Vegeta started. His voice was the same, except had a sort of icy edge to it, "lets begin". He then flicked his left eyebrow and disappeared using his super-speed.  
  
"What the." Zeta hadn't being playing much attention to Vegeta's movements, just his imposing transformation. Suddenly, Vegeta could be heard right behind him, speeding up almost invisible. A punch came out of the air suddenly, followed by Vegeta's whole body, the light had caught up with him and so did Zeta's eye just in time. The right-handed punch swung in to hit the side of the head, but Zeta was fast and a muscular arm was raised and blocked the attack. 


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Rumble

Chapter 4: Royal Rumble  
  
It was on. Zeta and Vegeta, two saiyans of royal bloodline matching it out against each other. Each one determined as the other and ready to fight to the death. Vegeta, the older and more experienced fighter, slugs it out for his life. This fight meant staying on Earth in one piece, which he was sure he would. He wasn't intending or too keen about leaving this world. He hadn't transformed in a while, but his power was stronger than ever, stronger than Zeta.  
  
Zeta, a young and fierce warrior tries to take down his distant cousin for the throne of Planet Barados. Just moments ago, he released his tremendous power on the world, showing the onlooking fighters that he had come prepared and was not going it give in easily.  
  
The two fighters each exchanged hits at lightning fast speeds. Staying face to face, a blur of hands, arms, feet and legs could only be seen between the two men. It looked as though the two were dead even, their powers matching each other. If one of them were to be hit, the recipient would almost instantly strike back with an even more powerful blow. Every hit, every miss and every block could be felt from metres away and the force coming off them only became stronger.  
  
"I cant believe that my dad is actually that strong", Trunks exclaimed, "he's stronger than Zeta"  
  
"Surely Zeta has noticed this" answered Goten "I mean, why doesn't Vegeta just finish him, does he have pity or something." Goten watched anxiously, he was following every hand movement and leg movement with a little trouble because they were moving so fast and he hadn't powered-up to his full extent, if he did however, then he would have no trouble following the fighters.  
  
"No, my father hasn't fought in a while, well at this level at least. He is probably just getting used to the feel of his power then I'm sure he will strike this bastard down," Trunks said with a clenched fist.  
  
Goten just nodded.  
  
"That isn't it Trunks" the voice suddenly came from Gohan, "your father is having a hard time hitting Zeta. He is indeed much stronger but because of Zeta's bulk, the punches aren't doing much. It is partly because he hasn't fought in a while, he just has to put more energy behind each hit. Zeta is an extremely smart warrior. He has trained his super-saiyan two form very well. He has been able to increase his muscle capacity thus adding more defence and because he has trained in this form for long, he has been able move fast as well."  
  
Trunks thought about this for a moment. When he first transformed into his second super-saiyan form, he was extremely fast and also very powerful. But when he tried to increase his bulk it made him slow down a bit. Zeta must have trained very hard to achieve this sort of state.  
  
"What a minute" Trunks burst out to Gohan "what if Zeta decreases his muscle mass? His speed will be huge, will my dad be able to catch him?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I doubt he will reduce his bulk. He will need more power to control that sort of speed, he will be too fast for himself" He was right. Zeta's bulk was what kept him in control. If he let it go down, he wouldn't have enough power to control his speed. And the fight raged on below them.  
  
The two saiyans were still exchanging hits. Left, right, left, right, left, right went each punch. Any missed hit would usually send a gust of energy into any nearby trees and rocks, which unfortunately would explode. Vegeta suddenly blocked all of Zeta's attacks in a sudden rush of hands and feet and used the energy to send himself backwards while facing his opponent. A common trick used to intimidate the opponent to rush forward, but that was something that Zeta wouldn't fall for. Vegeta flew backwards, centimetres of the ground, then suddenly halted creating a small dust storm. Then nimbly touched his feet to the ground ready to spring to his feet. Vegeta had a huge grin on his face, like he was satisfied with the fight he was in. The sort of satisfaction Vegeta gets from a challenge.  
  
Zeta stood his ground in a ready position. His face was hard and stern. A frown of determination crossed his face showing how much this fight meant to him. A small grin suddenly appeared on the saiyans face. Vegeta saw this and put himself into a ready position, turned his body to the side, right leg to the back, his leading (left) leg bent a little. His left arm went forward, bending a little, ready to block any oncoming attacks and his right arm positioned in a clenched fist near his chest, waiting for a chance to strike. Vegeta also curled his tail around his waist, cursing himself for forgetting to do that earlier.  
  
A flash of energy suddenly came from Zeta's hand, an energy blast to be exact. The glowing, tennis ball sized blast shot forward at Vegeta. A distraction, for Zeta had disappeared right after firing it. Vegeta let the ball come to him and concentrated on sensing for Zeta; he could sense him, the boy was moving fast, very fast and closing in from the left side. The energy blast reached Vegeta and was met by his left hand, which quickly pushed the ball aside and at the same time Zeta appeared next to Vegeta. The boy used his right hand to try and deliver an uppercut to Vegeta's rib cage. The aged saiyan quickly stepped forward and sent forth his own kick. He jumped forward towards Zeta who was just pulling out from his failed attack and using his right leg, Vegeta poked a kick towards Zetas chest. Another failed attempt as Zeta pushed himself up using his energy so his leg was readied at Vegeta's head. Vegeta didn't see it come. The kick connected flat with his face, on the shin. He was moved backwards through the air at high speed and in hot pursuit. Zeta wasted no time and was upon the helpless Vegeta. The two were moving through the air and Zeta was right on a top of Vegeta with a kick ready to send the saiyan into the ground. Zeta pounded down with his foot in mid-air, except his foot passed straight through Vegeta! It was an after-image! Shock spread across Zeta's face as the after-image of Vegeta dissipated. Then came the sickening crunch of a precision kick to the back. Vegeta had moved extremely fast out of the way of Zeta's foot and was now right on top of him, planting a huge kick into his back.  
  
Zeta screamed in pain while Vegeta's foot dug into his back like a drill, but his screams were soon shortened as he slammed into the ground only about a metre below him. Vegeta quickly backed-off and flew up into the air. He watched from above, at the man in the ground lying helplessly. He had no pity; he was here to kill him.  
  
Zeta started to move. The young saiyan lifted himself up on his arms. Blood dripped out of his mouth through clenched teeth and fell onto the now destroyed rocks, which he kneeled on. Suddenly, his aura exploded back on and he was flying into the air at Vegeta. Rage filled his eyes and a scream accompanied them from Zeta's mouth. Vegeta readied himself by powering-up himself, the gold aura exploding around him giving him a little more energy. The two fighter's met in the sky, and contacted shoulder to shoulder. Energy from the hit exploded like a giant firecracker. The Earth shook under the tremendous bang and the shock wave spread out through the air, destroying anything unlucky enough to be there. Zeta pulled away from Vegeta and then sped forward using his super-speed. He appeared in front of Vegeta and delivered a punishing combo. A series of painful punches assaulted Vegeta's body. Each hit found their mark. Smack, smack, smack went the hits, each hit was hard to define because all that could be seen was a blur of fists. Zeta was enjoying this, he had taken Vegeta by surprise and was now making him pay for it. Each contact from a punch was a sickening mixture of Zeta's grunts, Vegeta's cry's of pain and bloody, bone crunching noises.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Zeta yelled as he slammed some punches into Vegeta's face, "not feeling to well". He started laughing as more punches were dealt to Vegeta's face and were only followed by more powerful hits. Zeta's long assault was followed by one last big hit across the face then a short pause. Vegeta hung loosely in the air trying to recover from the huge punches he had just received.  
  
Zeta suddenly rushed forward, his knee up and ready to slam into Vegeta's stomach. It sure did. The knee connected, Vegeta howled in pain as the power of the hit made him soar across the sky horizontally. But Zeta wouldn't let the saiyan stop, he sped after Vegeta like a hungry wolf chasing its prey. He reached Vegeta who was almost unconscious. Zeta poised himself above the almost dead saiyan, and raising his clasped hands above his head then swinging them down, Vegeta was rocketed towards the ground. He flew through the air at a tremendous speed and then made a touchdown. When his body hit, the ground was shaken and a huge crater was made. Vegeta's lifeless body plummeted through about twenty-five metres of soil and solid rock. The crater spread out wide like a pupil as the force of the attack moved the crater outwards. A huge dust cloud emerged from the crumbling crater. The sound of rocks sliding down other rocks could only be heard, but no Vegeta.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks yelled, "oh, why the fuck did he go and do this. He is such an idiot" Trunks went to fly down and help his father but was held back by Gohan.  
  
"Do not worry Trunks" Gohan said in a calming voice, "he will be all right, just let him get his act together and you will see what will happen" Trunks looked at him through clenched teeth. Trunks needed to learn more about being patient. He was too headstrong, inherited from his father most likely.  
  
"If anything else like that happens" Trunks mumbled, "I'm going in after Zeta"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Vegeta" Goku muttered to himself. He saw everything. For Goku was in deep concentration and could see the battle taking place. He saw Vegeta pummelled into the ground like a drill, and now he couldn't sense Vegeta's energy.he feared the worse. Even though Goku and Vegeta used to be enemies, Goku had always been patient towards Vegeta. He had let Vegeta stay on Earth no matter what he did, he even spared his life the first time they met. Ever since the battle after Majin Buu, Vegeta was a changed man. He respected Goku and his actions. He finally understood that Goku considered Earth his home and he was the protector. After many years of living on Kami's place in peace, they became good friends.  
  
Now Goku feared his friend was dead, buried under stone.  
  
The fight had stopped all training on the lookout. Miko and Erca had ceased trying to push each other off the lookout and were now standing by their great grandfather. They felt all what was happening below and were very eager to find out how Vegeta was going. Even Clyde took a sudden interest and was trying to sense what happened to poor Vegeta.  
  
"Is Vegeta alright?" Miko asked Goku. Goku looked down on his grandson. He needed to beat around the bush on this one.  
  
"He's fine Miko" Goku stuttered, "he's umm, just hiding his power, that's all" Goku let a deep sigh of relief. It was quite hard convincing Miko about anything, but it worked this time. Miko turned his attention yet again to try and sensing Vegeta.  
  
* * *  
  
Zeta floated down from his viewing point and hovered above the dust cloud formed by the awesome crash of Vegeta's body. He smiled to himself and thought "well wasn't that a big bang. It was quite a good hit, that old man couldn't have survived that one, or if he did, he wouldn't be in a good state"  
  
Zeta laughed out loud. The young saiyan was the victor. He looked up at the spectators in the sky and smiled at them.  
  
"Looks like your daddy's dead" Zeta laughed out. Trunks held himself back with every fibre of his will, he was going to trust Gohan. Zeta turned his attention to the gaping, dust making hole in the ground.  
  
"Now" he started "time to collect my throne" The instant Zeta's last word left his mouth he heard a noise. Like an arrow passing through the air. A hole suddenly appeared in the dust cloud and at the same time Vegeta's body slammed into Zeta's chest. He wasn't prepared and the attack was perfect. Vegeta moved so fast that Zeta didn't even see him. Now his shoulder was forcing Zeta's insides outside of his body. Zeta coughed and spluttered blood all over the furry back of Vegeta. His eyes bulged out in amazement of being caught off guard and the extreme pain he was experiencing.  
  
"How could Vegeta move that fast?" he thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta kept pressing his shoulder into the muscle bound saiyan's stomach, inflicting as much damage as possible. He powered forward using as much energy as he could to damage Zeta to a point of no return. Vegeta slowly withdrew from Zeta's chest and straightened up. Zeta coughed and whined, but soon recovered and hovered in the air gingerly holding his stomach. Vegeta just looked at the young saiyan in disgust, he turned his head to the side and spat some blood out where it dropped through the air onto the ground.  
  
He sure was a sight; Vegeta had cuts all over his body. Dirt and bruises covered his face along with plenty of blood. His red brown fur was all matted and mangy from all the hits he'd taken, along with all the blood and sweat on his body. Vegeta also had large proportion of Zeta's blood and spit on his back, which he was now trying to catch a glimpse at.  
  
"You fucking pig!" Vegeta blurted out, "you've got blood and some other crap all over my back you little baby. Can't you be a man and hold it?" Zeta was still trying to recover. He still couldn't believe Vegeta had been able to do any damage and now he stood here in front of him.mocking him.  
  
"I bet you thought you had me when you tried to send me to hell" Vegeta scoffed, which was followed by a laugh, "your too eager, I was merely working out how strong you really are. In any case, it did catch me off guard. Quite a good move if I must say. It sure woke me up, now I feel better than ever even if I am old. But I'm afraid it's my turn to beat the shit out you" Fear took hold of Zeta's face. He looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes full of fear.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta" Zeta yelled, "I'll make sure your dead.I ain't leaving with out your cold, lifeless body. Frozen in may space ship, you will be, ready to be escorted back to Barados where I will be crowned King and then I think I'll piss all over you then burn you." Some courage had seemed to well up in Zeta. He was now up straight, the pain had subsided and he was ready to fight for the throne. Zeta wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand, smearing it up his left cheek like some sort of tribal paint.  
  
"That's the spirit" Vegeta exclaimed. He then powered-up his aura with a grunt. The flowing gold tinge gave Vegeta a little sense of false security. Zeta also powered-up, letting Vegeta know he is ready.  
  
Ready was hardly the word for Zeta. A few seconds after he powered-up, Vegeta suddenly disappeared and then reappeared at the same time right in front of him. Vegeta had moved faster than Zeta could even keep up. Zeta was absolutely stunned and didn't have a clue what was going on. Vegeta pulled back his right arm and twisted his body so as to make his arm go back further. And with a yell his fist landed in the same place Zeta had received Vegeta's shoulder only moments ago. The punch was gut wrenching. Zeta's face twisted in pain and then he spluttered up some blood; this was getting more than he could handle. Vegeta smiled in satisfaction as he heard the heavy black armour of Zeta shatter under the power of the punch. Black shards of an unknown metal fell from the impact point down to the ground far below. Vegeta pulled his fist away from Zeta, watching the pathetic boy mumble in pain. He had little sorrow for the gasps of air Zeta was trying to get. Zeta's suffering was only sped up, when Vegeta positioned himself and then kicked down into Zeta's chest sending the young saiyan through the air and into a crashing mass in a forest of trees. The body of Zeta rolled lifelessly through trees, gathering sharp broken branches in his body that only added to this torture. The young saiyan rolled to a stop amongst all the collected debris from his crash landing into the forest. A branch had managed to worsen the injury to his stomach. An armour shard had actually torn open his tight black suit and sliced a rather nasty cut on his bare skin. And to add to his torment, a broken twig had lodged itself in the cut and was poking out.  
  
Vegeta watched like a hawk from sky at the fallen warrior. The smirk on his face was his usual one, whenever he felt confident. He then gave out a yell and started firing small energy blasts at Zeta. His arms moved in a blur, letting more and more power and energy blasts fly out towards their target. Little yellow dots painted the sky as they fell down to the ground like sparks from fireworks. The small yellow balls found their mark and all exploded at once, and the newer blasts that came in only added to the huge explosion. An enormous cloud of energy devastated the area; trees, rocks and wildlife were all wiped out by the massing blasts. He kept going, showering the area with as much as he could to ensure that maximum damage could be done.  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped his onslaught and looked down at what he had done. The cloud billowed in the air for a while, but was quickly blown away by a passing wind. Dust moved off into the east and what was left was a solitary man.  
  
Zeta was on one knee with both arms out straight pointing towards Vegeta with his palm's outwards. His body quivered and shook from the stress of the battle. Zeta had created an energy shield to protect himself from the assault of energy blasts Vegeta had so kindly issued. It had proved quite useful to shield much of his body but at the expense of loads of energy as he was greatly wounded but was still able to fight on. Smoke kept rising from the darkened area around him constantly, as if a bush fire had been present. Fallen trees lay scattered around him while Vegeta floated in the air above him.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Vegeta asked himself, "a poor helpless saiyan with nowhere to go" He started laughing at the kneeling Zeta below him. The pathetic warrior wanted a fight, now he had one and Vegeta wasn't going to let him back out. Zeta let his arms drop and then he pulled himself up, one painful centimetre at a time. He pushed up the weight of his whole body with his legs, which were the only part of his body not wounded badly at the moment, as his arms were tired from blocking the energy blasts and his chest muscles used for support were almost ruined. Finally he stood up straight, very gingerly and he tried to hide the obvious pain but his quivering body showed how much he was suffering.  
  
"Looks like your out for the count kid" Vegeta yelled at him, "if you leave now I promise I'll let you go without mortally wounding you again." Zeta looked up at Vegeta. In only a matter of a few hits, Vegeta had almost killed Zeta and yet he pounded Vegeta hundreds of times, which did absolutely nothing. Zeta looked just as bad as Vegeta, actually worse. His face was cut and bruised from all the trees he hit while sliding across the ground. The left eye on his face was almost unidentifiable, as it was black and swollen like a small apple. The armour he wore was now almost useless because of Vegeta's hits to the stomach, the shattered hole was completely wide and open. The rest of the armour was now damaged and ragged. Also the wound in his chest was quite large, even while he held his hand on it, blood was oozing out. Zeta looked down to his stomach and winced at the pain. The twig was quite large that had managed to entangle itself in there. About thirty centimetres long and two centimetres thick, but that didn't faze him. He readied himself and with a huge yell, he plucked the stick out of the gash and quickly pulled a tiny squeeze bottle from the inside top of his armour. The contents were applied along the wound and a white substance instantly hardened over it, sealing it off.  
  
Vegeta was watching curiously from above. He had never seen anything like that before, he wondered if they have any on Earth as it would be extremely useful. The young saiyan below tossed the bottle aside and then suddenly flew up into the air aligned with Vegeta. Zeta looked at Vegeta through his cold green eye and spat out some blood from his mouth. And then he said;  
  
"Let's continue."  
  
1 


	5. Chapter 5: Vegeta, Invincible?

Chapter 5: Vegeta, Invincible?  
  
Vegeta looked at the saiyan in mild shock. He wanted to continue fighting? The guy was barely holding together. His stomach was inches away from falling out, and with only one eye, he could barely see plus his arms were almost broken by the energy blasts he attempted to block. How on Earth did he expect to hold a match against him? Vegeta kept looking at Zeta as though he was crazy, then he knew what was going on. The boy was calling a bluff.surely? No way he would dare to try and fight again, this was a bluff so Vegeta would have pity on him. But, no, this was no bluff. Zeta had courage and he had it in surplus. He wanted that throne and he was going to fight for it.  
  
"Well, you're certainly brave my young friend" Vegeta said to Zeta, "but it won't help you if you're willing to go on." Zeta just stared at Vegeta tiredly while breathing deep breaths. He hadn't fully recovered to a fighting state after his last few beatings. Most of his ribs were broken and he dared not think about the state of his innards. He needed to think of something, some way of taking Vegeta down.  
  
"Like I said Zeta, go home now and I won't harm you again. But if you wish to keep fighting, I'm warning you now that there will be serious consequences. I've fought all my life and I know what you feel. You feel you will let your saiyan pride down, your planet and your race if you do not fight to the finish. I, my friend was once like that" Zeta suddenly started paying attention, his eyes were transfixed on Vegeta. He thought how much they were the same, how determined each one was.  
  
"I was so stubborn, and I never saw the truth until it was too late and I was almost dead. Anger would always cloud my judgement in a situation and only when I realised that I could not surpass, a certain someone, I knew I could equal him though. That satisfied me. You must think to yourself, how much your life means. Now go back to your home planet, and don't come back unless your pride is that strong and you think that fighting to the end is the only way."  
  
Zeta looked blank. His face froze, his eyes staring off into nothing.  
  
"It's true. It's all true" he thought to himself, "how could I have been so blind. I never once thought that I am fighting for my life and Vegeta is a hardened warrior. He will have no regret or hesitate in killing me. But.my throne, the leadership of Barados, its mine, all mine!" Zeta suddenly flicked his head up to look at Vegeta. The look was of anger and pride. Vegeta looked back, with a stone look; no regret, no emotion, if Zeta wanted to die that would be all right with him.  
  
"Noooo!" yelled Zeta. His golden aura exploding around him created a massive energy boost. Vegeta still stared at the young saiyan through cold eyes.  
  
"I will not lie down" Zeta yelled. He flew forward at Vegeta, screaming in rage as he readied a right-handed punch, leading and balancing himself with his left hand. Vegeta waited for him to come, analysing the attack and choosing his best option for moving. Zeta's gold trail was left behind and he closed in on Vegeta then swung. The punch would have been hard, except it missed. Vegeta calmly moved out of the way to the left and the punch completely missed. He punished the boy for being so impatient and stupid; a quick knee to face was applied. It connected with Zeta's nose, which created a sickening breaking noise followed by a fountain of blood.  
  
Zeta didn't seem to be fazed by the attack and launched an all out assault on Vegeta. He wasn't fast enough though as he punched and kicked at Vegeta in a mindless blur. Vegeta dodged every attack with lightening speed and efficiency. Ducking under and weaving around each blow proved too easy for Vegeta. Zeta grunted and groaned with every punch and kick he let out. He wasn't even close to hitting his target. Vegeta could see it all at an easy pace and became bored very quickly. Zeta went for one more punch straight to the chest. In a blink of an eye, Vegeta caught Zeta's closed fist. His hand engulfed the fist and grinned at the stunned Zeta. He then proceeded to slowly crush the fist with his bare hand. Zeta howled in pain. He could feel his knuckles being forced into the very muscles of his hand and his fingers being crushed and jarred into themselves. The cartilage was torn and the bones almost pierced his hand and gloves.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta" he groaned, then he tried to strike back with his spare hand. The punch went straight for Vegeta's head, but missed. The head of Vegeta moved to the side and the hit missed, and then Vegeta had an opening. Using his free hand, Vegeta grabbed the helpless Zeta by the collar and in one fast, swift movement head butted Zeta. The effect was instantaneous and Zeta was almost knocked out. Vegeta had applied quite a big amount of energy into the head butt and his head collided with Zeta's perfectly. This was a bit of a down side to Vegeta, as the attack left a rather large cut on his head except it wasn't as bad as the receiver. Zeta floated loosely in the air, trying to get his bearings. The sudden impact had temporarily knocked him unconscious. He moaned as he tried to steady himself so he wouldn't fall from the sky. A deep cut was the result of the attack and it dribbled blood down his face. Just another injury to add to the list.  
  
"I give you one more chance Zeta" Vegeta said, "take it now, your almost dead because after this one I will not let you leave here alive" the young saiyan Zeta finally recovered. The words of Vegeta seemed vague in his mind but he had a fair idea of what he said, and he wasn't going to accept them.  
  
"Go to hell Vegeta. Don't worry, I still have something in stall for you and it'll really fuck you up" Zeta spoke through bloody clenched teeth. He had expended his most of his energy in trying to attack Vegeta but he still had plenty left for his last attack, which he planned on doing soon. Vegeta was becoming impatient with Zeta, he had given him far too many chances and he didn't want to spend any more time here.  
  
"Okay" Vegeta started, "I'll try and make it as quick and painless as 'I' possibly can" Vegeta started laughing. For he could never give a quick death, and this fight was a lot of fun but he wanted it to end for he was getting tired, quickly.  
  
"I won't let you beat me," Zeta yelled out while extending his right arm. With a big grunt he let loose an energy beam at Vegeta. He aimed it at the old saiyan's head, hopefully doing some damage. It was a waste of time, the beam reached Vegeta quickly, except Vegeta was quicker.  
  
Vegeta quickly deflected the beam off into the sky and immediately used his super-speed to gain some ground on Zeta. He confused him by appearing all around the sky leaving after images. Zeta was watching, trying to catch a glimpse of Vegeta, except he was too slow, as he appeared right behind him. Vegeta reached out and grabbed Zetas shoulder, turning him around and punching him in the face. He hit him hard, just to stun him though. Zeta was helpless; nothing could be done as Vegeta stuck his hand to the man's bare stomach where the wound lay.  
  
"I told you to quit!" yelled Vegeta as he let loose an energy blast onto Zeta's chest. Its blue glowing colour lit up the sky and its intense light passed through the clouds. The injured saiyan was propelled towards the ground by the massive force of the blast and nothing he could do would stop its power. Zeta dropped from the sky with his distant-cousin watching from above. When he hit the ground, the blast detonated into a small explosion. The ground cracked and almost caved in under all the energy, but it held and poor Zeta lay on top. Dust and all other debris scattered into the sky and another destroyed portion of the island was made. Zeta wasted no time. With his last ounce of strength he gradually lifted himself off the ground to stand tall and look at Vegeta.  
  
"What's this?" Vegeta said to himself, a little stunned and taken back. Nevertheless he watched, amusing himself in Zeta's efforts to look strong.  
  
"Okay Vegeta. You want a challenge, try this on for size!" Zeta yelled. The rage filled all his voice and beads of sweat and blood poured from his face to show how hard he had worked in this futile fight.  
  
"Let's have it then" Vegeta laughed. He then started to chuckle to himself and try and guess what he could possibly do. Zeta didn't listen to Vegeta's comment, instead he prepared for his most powerful attack, Barados' Cannon.  
  
"Wow, dad's almost invincible" Trunks exclaimed "I've never seen the old guy fight like this, I can't believe he is actually this powerful, incredible" All the others watched in silence, admiring the ferocity and power of Vegeta's attacks.  
  
"Your father better kill Zeta soon" Gohan said  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks.  
  
"He is getting tired" Gohan answered, "I don't think he will last much longer out there. He may be super powerful, but remember he is old and his body won't be able to take the strain of the super saiyan four transformation for much longer."  
  
"He doesn't look tired" Bosta added, "I mean, he's been fighting fine and hasn't shown one let down."  
  
"If you concentrate heavily on just Vegeta when he attacks, you'll notice his power goes up and down very quickly, a clear sign of fatigue and that the current transformation is too much for him to handle."  
  
The fighters floating in the sky fell into silence and quietly prayed that Vegeta will be able to survive for a bit longer. They watched attentively as Zeta started doing something odd.  
  
Zeta prepared his attack. He clasped both hands together so that his fingers were inter-wound. The two top index fingers were pointed out together, side by side and the thumbs pointed up, much like the shape of a pistol. Vegeta watched closely and very curiously as the pointed finger gun was raised at him. Zeta looked at Vegeta in hatred and then his aura exploded around him. Except, this time his aura had turned red. A flaming red aura started to grow more intense as Zeta started screaming. The screaming was first a low rumble but now it had become quite loud. He grimaced as pain swept through his body from powering up. Stress from the fight had damaged his efficiency to summon power. The aura grew wider around him and became so intense that it was impossible to see through it. Zeta's yelling became more intense than ever and so did his power. A raging wind filled the area they were in, blowing over trees and anything else that was loose.  
  
Vegeta looked down and found a lump in his throat. He wasn't afraid of this new threat, but he didn't seem too fond of it either. He could feel the power coming from Zeta's attack, it was incredible. This attack was certainly powerful, but Vegeta took the initiative. He quickly powered up, creating an energy shield around himself. Pumping power into the golden sphere around him, it would provide ample protection from this attack.  
  
Zeta's yelling was constant and the aura had become a large red dome that was spreading out, ripping up any land it past. The dome stopped and the power rise seemed to stop as well. The attack had reached its peak, and Zeta on the inside of the dome could muster no more power to feed his attack. He then used the Barados' Cannon! Vegeta's protection was becoming even stronger with every bit of energy he gave it, but he didn't want to tire himself so he couldn't kill Zeta after this. Vegeta kept his eye on the powerful red dome then all of a sudden it seemed to disappear. The red dome shrunk, in an instant towards the tip of Zeta's gun shaped hand. All the screaming stopping, all the wind suddenly died down, and all that could be heard was the soft droning of Vegeta's energy sphere. The silence was deadly; it was the eye of the storm.  
  
Zeta sort of stood there for a few seconds, catching his breath, but he didn't hold for long.  
  
"Barados' Cannon!" he yelled, drawing out the words, making the word trail on. The scream filled the island. Vegeta watched anxiously as an energy sphere, three times the size of Zeta grew at the tips of his fingers. The ball carved out the ground underneath it to create room, spilling rocks and clutter out the side. It was red, just like the aura, except this time it was covered with electricity. Blue tongues of electricity danced around on the giant sphere intimidating Vegeta to the point of frustration. Suddenly, the energy was released; a beam of energy came out of the sphere towards Vegeta. It was about half the size of the sphere and it was coming in fast. The energy bubble on Zeta's fingertips grew a little smaller and he screamed with all his might, willing the beam to connect with Vegeta. The red electrified beam met Vegeta in the sky.  
  
Vegeta screamed out, creating his energy protection sphere a little bigger and then the beam hit. The sphere shrunk down to nothing and the rest of the energy flowed up to Vegeta. The end of the beam tailed behind but as soon as it hit, the effect was dynamite.  
  
A brilliant red blast filled the sky. The red explosion came all the way down to the ground filling the space between Earth and Vegeta. Zeta quickly crossed his arms in front of his head and chest to protect himself. Trunks, Goten, Bosta and Gohan immediately flew as fast as they could behind a giant rock to give themselves some cover. The sky was lit up in a display of red and blue electricity. A huge shock wave was emitted from the blast. The rock in which Trunks and company hid behind was shattered. The invisible force tore it to pieces and blew them away a bit until they managed to stop themselves. The ground underneath Vegeta became toasted and eroded away. The spherical detonation was a spectacular sight but deadly to anyone caught in its wake, for it was red because of how hot and intense the blast was. Zeta was barely holding himself up from the amazing ferocity in which he felt, and Trunks and company could only stare in fear and awe.  
  
The red blast died away eventually, turning the sky back to its normal colour. The point of impact smouldered with a thick black smoke that seemed to puff out forever. Zeta removed his arms and cautiously looked up to see whether Vegeta was still there. All that could be seen was black smoke.  
  
Zeta laughed to himself. He had hit the bastard, Vegeta was wasted. The blast had completely disintegrated him.  
  
"What, no way" Zeta yelled, "no. that's impossible" Zeta looked skywards to where the blast had impacted and saw what he dreaded. The black smoke gave way and was turning into thin grey puffs. The source of the smoke was the body of Vegeta. He floated there. In a peculiar but not uncommon appearance when defending from such an attack. His head was looking down, chin on chest, his arms crossed over his body, the legs were crossed as well, at the shins and were tucked up a bit towards his body with the knees bent slightly. The silence was eerie to say the least. Zeta's jaw almost dropped to the ground while he gazed upon Vegeta; survivor of Barados' Cannon. An attack taught to all saiyan elite members on Barados. The attack was created by the first king himself, to be used in all situations; blowing up planets, destroying people etc. It was mostly effective because of how hot the blast is and how concentrated the energy is, except this time the cannon had met Vegeta. The smoke came from just centimetres of Vegeta's fur body. The energy shield he made had worked, just barely though. The blast was so intense it had almost penetrated the shield, which could have proven painful. Vegeta slowly looked up, unfolding his limbs and straightening them out. His eyes were full of hatred, yet his mouth was in a smirk.  
  
Zeta thought nothing. He looked at the saiyan Vegeta who had survived an atomic blast and stood tall like nothing happened.  
  
"That was a rush" Vegeta quietly said, "you almost had me then. Your, Barados' Cannon, was it called? Well anyway, that blast certainly goes by my approval. My energy shield was almost breached by the massive explosion. It was like hell in that blast, all hot and painful. But now I feel better. I gave you a chance to leave without any more pain. You didn't take it!" Vegeta's voice raised louder.  
  
"I then gave you time to attack me with as many hits as you would do, but still you couldn't hit me. And just now I gave you ample time to charge up a generous attack, which to my surprise was quite powerful except it still didn't do any damage. So now, your time is up.you are going to fucking die!" Vegeta's last words were yelled in anger at Zeta. His eyes zeroed in on the stunned boy and he then extended his arm and pointed his index finger at Zeta. A thin energy beam shot out from the tip of Vegeta's finger, creating a whining noise as it pierced through the now dusty air. The beam met with Zeta's left shoulder, it was so fast that he couldn't even see the beam, until it was too late. The blue length penetrated the armoured shoulder of Zeta, going all the way through and out the back where it bore several feet into the ground behind him. A scream of pain could be heard exiting Zeta's bloody mouth. The thin beam ceased to fire and Vegeta watched Zeta fall to his knees. Blood began to quickly spurt from the clean hole in his shoulder. The screaming stopped and Zeta looked at Vegeta with proud eyes; the eyes only a saiyan warrior possesses, eyes, which show courage and strength for their race.  
  
Vegeta knew he had won, and all he had to do was deliver the final blow, then he could go home and forget about this little interruption.  
  
A flicker of someone appeared in front of Zeta. It was Vegeta, looking down on him with a frown on his face. The look of a man who is hiding his emotions; Vegeta didn't want to kill, but it had to be done.  
  
Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Bosta all looked anxiously upon the stand off between the two warriors. They waited for the final blow to be given and for the end to come. 


End file.
